Lucky Number 13
by guardyanangel
Summary: I am Jinx, bad luck extraordinaire. I am a supervillainess, not a teenage schoolgirl. Which means that I am not supposed to be throwing myself at every knight in shining, bright yellow and red spandex. Minor SeeJinx and Flinx. Post-Lightspeed. Oneshot.


**Summary: **I am Jinx, bad luck extraordinaire. I am a supervillainess, not a teenage schoolgirl. Which means that I am not supposed to be throwing myself at every knight in shining, bright yellow and red spandex. Minor SeeJinx and Flinx. Post-Lightspeed. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Until I get insanely lucky and win a bunch of money in the lottery with which I can by the Teen Titans from its owners, no, I do not own the Teen Titans.

**A/N: **My 13th fic and the long-promised happy Flinx story! This takes place immediately after Lightspeed. (Well, it starts a little bit into the ending of Lightspeed.) This is from Jinx's point-of-view, and it's just a little show of my thoughts on what I think she would have been thinking after everything that happened in Lightspeed.

* * *

**Lucky Number 13**

**By guardyanangel**

After Rouge left, I remained glaring after her for a while longer. I didn't break from my glare until I heard See-More whisper to me.

"Is she gone?"

Disgustedly, I allowed my shoulders to relax. "Yeah."

I felt See-More's hesitation in the air in the silent moments that followed. What was he thinking? I half-wondered. Come to think of it, what had he seen? Had he seen me free the enemy? What would he say?

"So, um..." he began, "The research lab's having a special on computers. Steal one, get one free. You in?"

The words barely registered in my mind, and I uttered vaguely in reply: "Nah. You go ahead."

I could taste his disappointment on the wind, and I almost felt sorry for him. I barely heard his parting words, and only just noted the scruff of his sneakers against the pavement as he took off once more.

"Goodbye."

Why had I said that? I never said goodbye to my teammates. I knew I'd always see them again later, one way or another. I hadn't said the word 'Goodbye' in years.

So why was I saying it now?

Unconsciously, I had begun walking as I thought, and I broke out of my reverie upon hearing a rush of air and the softest sound of a clink of glass against cement. I glanced down at the source of the sound.

Another rose. That Kid Flash was pretty persistent, huh?

I bent down and lifted the rose, vase and all, and cradled it towards me. The scent of the rose filled my nose, and I fought back the urge to smile.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched a yellow and red blur disappear. I tried to dismiss the disappointment that rose in my chest when he left. The idiot was finally leaving me alone! Why would I be disappointed?

Still, I brought the rose with me as I began to walk home. I knew there was a shortcut through one of the nearby warehouses, but I wanted to think. (About the Brotherhood, of course. Not that redhead idiot.)

So, I went the long way. As I allowed the shadows of the alleyway to cover me, I began to think.

Rouge had said that she would be keeping in touch. What did that mean? Was that a good or a bad sign? Was I finally getting my big break?

There was a lot to turn over in my head about the Brotherhood (And NOT that stupid hero,) so I tried to slow my pace down a bit. I didn't want to head back to the dump that was now my room, anyways. Which was a dump thanks to the idiot I was trying hard _not _to think about.

But wait. Thinking about not thinking about him is still thinking about him, isn't it?

Ugh. I was getting nowhere. What was wrong with me? Saying things I usually wouldn't and mooning over some guy I barely knew just because he gave me roses?

"Pull yourself together, Jinx." I muttered, "You're a supervillainess, not a teenage schoolgirl."

A passing breeze lifted the scent of the rose to my nose, and I almost smiled again. One thing was for sure. The idiot sure knew how to charm a girl.

Wait, what was I thinking?!

I glared down at the rose, blaming it for the erratic patterns of my thoughts. My world went pink for a moment, and when it cleared, the flower was little more than dust.

There. Much better. Now, where was I?

Oh, yes. I am Jinx, bad luck extraordinaire. I am a supervillainess, not a teenage schoolgirl. Which means that I am not supposed to be throwing myself at every knight in shining, bright yellow and red spandex. The Brotherhood was going to be in touch with me. Finally. My chance to prove myself. My chance to escape my worthless excuses for teammates.

Speaking of teammates…

I entered the lair, and any good feeling that had been growing within me while I was thinking about my prospects with the Brotherhood vanished. Trust those useless _boys _to fall asleep instead of cleaning up.

Mammoth was curled up on what used to be our sofa, one thumb in his mouth as he hugged a broken speaker to his chest. He gave a loud snore.

Billy (looked like it was just one for now) lay sprawled in the remains of one of our chairs. A wrench was on the ground, where it had fallen from his hand. He too snored.

From the loud curses and machinery sounds coming from the direction of the hole in the east wall, Gizmo was trying to fix what remained of his laboratory. And who knew where Wykkyd was. Kyd was as quite as a mouse, and with his teleportation skills, he could be anywhere.

I glared at Mammoth and Billy. Lazy lugs. I unleashed a couple of hexes in their general direction as I stalked towards my room, smirking as I heard the speaker Mammoth held give off sudden 'unexplained' feedback, and the chair that Billy sat in break completely and crash to the floor.

"Ouch! Dagnabbit, Jinx. I'm gonna have bruises 'til next week!" Billy called out indignantly over Mammoth's curses. I chuckled softly.

_You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself._

The voice in my head was so realistic I had to glance around to make sure he wasn't stalking me. No sign of yellow and red, and I hadn't heard any wind pass through either.

Great. Not only was I thinking and acting weird, but I was starting to hear things, too. I'm lucky (heh) I'm not in Gotham. Batman would have chucked me into that Arkham place by now.

Then again, didn't Robin work with Batman once? Maybe he'd throw me in there if he ever decided to head back to his roots.

If he and the rest of the Titans ever went back to Jump, that is. How long'd they been gone now? More than just a few months, I was sure.

Dismissing the thought, I opened the door to my room. I had a lot of cleaning to do.

_-Swish-_

"Holy crap."

In the blink of an eye, the room was practically spotless. Rubble had been moved to the side or removed. Everything almost as it used to be.

Maybe I _do _belong in Arkham.

As the thought crossed my mind, I spotted the rose on what used to be my bed. Attached to it was a card with a (poorly drawn, in my opinion) unicorn on the front. I opened it.

_Jinx,_

_Sorry about the mess. Hope I helped some._

_Oh, and thanks for the save._

The words were scrawled and barely legible, but I could tell by the small lightning bolt in place of a signature exactly who had left it. Kid Flash.

"Idiot." I muttered, trying to stop the grin from spreading across my face.

Then, I went to go and make sure that my diary was still in the same place.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? A good 13th fic? It moved a bit faster than I wanted it to, and I know the title doesn't really connect that well to the story, but I still think it's okay...

I hope you did enjoy it. Please review! :D

Regards,

Guardy


End file.
